1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device performing call reservation and a method thereof, and more particularly, to an electronic device and method for performing call reservation in a manner determined according to a type of a call reservation request.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to recent developments in information and communication technologies, network devices, such as base stations, have been installed throughout the country. Portable electronic devices, such as mobile terminals, for example, receive and transmit data from and to another electronic device through networks provided by network devices, such as base stations, and therefore, users of such electronic devices are able to utilize these networks throughout the country.
In accordance with the recent trend of digital convergence, various kinds of electronic devices have been developed to provide a variety of functions. For example, a smart phone supports an Internet connection function as well as a call function. A smart phone may also support functions including, for example, playback of music or video, capturing of video, photo, and the like using an image sensor, and other such functions.
In order for a user of an electronic device such as a smart phone to call another person, the user may set an alarm for a time when the user wants to make a call, and may later make the call, in response to the alarm ringing at the set time.